Sonny
by SkyrimJunkie
Summary: [MONSTER'S BALL] A brief subplot of the film featuring an OFC "Gabby", focusing on the character of Sonny played by Heath Ledger. Contains spoilers, sexual content. Written in 2002 as a companion piece to the heart-breaking film.
1. Chapter 1

**_Based on film "Monster's Ball" as an additional subplot. Sonny is the character played by Heath Ledger._**

**_MATURE RATING and SPOILERS. Written in 2002._**

* * *

_**SONNY**_

**Chapter 1**

Gabby watched Sonny from the back of the bar. His father, Hank, finished telling him something and headed back to the table with his coworkers. 'He looks so sad', she thought. He always looked sad.

She excused herself from the table of her few friends and slowly approached the young man she knew from school. They hadn't spoken to one another since Psychology class, over a year ago.

She still had a crush on him. She'd see him around their small town, in this bar, driving around in his truck, always alone. She wanted to end their loneliness. 'This is it', she thought, 'I've gotta do this….'

She stood beside him near the adjacent bar stool and finally called out to him. "Sonny?" she leaned in a bit, trying to act like she just happened to see him just now.

He took a puff from his cigarette. "Hey, I know you…" he thought a moment. "Gabrielle, right? Gabby…."

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. I can't believe ya still remember me." She was beaming.

"'Course I do," he laughed. "Man, I haven't seen you since, what, senior year, right?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Church's English class…."

"Right, right. So, how y'been?"

"Arite, I guess. I still live here. Got a dead-end job…but it pays the rent."

They both laughed.

"So yer a big-shot policeman or somethin' now, right?"

He took a swig of his beer. "Uh, yeah…" he sighed. "But um, I'm thinkin' about quitin'."

"What for? It's good money ain't it?"

"Well, yeah, but…. Eh, I… It's just not for me."

Gabby nodded.

"It's kinda dead-end too, I guess," he added. He didn't like working on Death Row. He was so nervous about tomorrow.

She smiled, and then caught the steel glance of his father from across the dark room. "Hey, what's with your daddy? Is he like, over-protective or something…?"

"Nah, he's…he just worries too much…. Don't worry about him."

"Ah…." She glanced over there again. "D'y'think we could maybe go somewhere else, n' talk, or something?" She looked him in the eyes.

Sonny put the cigarette out in the ash tray and returned her look. "Yeah….yeah…." The two of them stood up and Gabby led Sonny out the door.

The pair climbed into the bed of Sonny's old pick-up and leaned against the back of the cab. An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes as the sunset turned the sky pink.

Music could be heard from inside the bar. 'Van Morrison's "I'll Be Your Lover, Too",' Gabby thought. 'How appropriate.'

"You know…" Gabby laughed, "I had the biggest crush on you in high school…."

Sonny looked at her in disbelief and scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"No, really! I did…."

"But you were datin' that guy, Brett."

Gabby looked down at her shirt and straightened it out. "I left him two months ago. He won't hurt me again…."

Sonny looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She laughed, "I'm not. The bastard gave me one too many headaches, and when he crossed the line and fucked my sister…. I had a feeling he was cheatin', but…" Gabby calmed herself down. "The point is, Sonny…" she looked up at him, "I was never happy with him." She looked away again. "It was just the way things were in high school. I can't remember the last time I was happy…."

Sonny stared blankly at nothing.

"Are you happy, Sonny?"

He said nothing.

"Sonny…?" Gabby leaned closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he snapped out of it and turned to her.

"Are you happy?"

"Oh…. Well... well, yeah… I mean, I'm…" he stumbled to find the right words.

"Yer not, are you?"

Sonny gave up trying to lie and looked her in the eyes. He slowly shook his head 'no' then looked away.

Gabby took a deep breath and slowly moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and up to his cheek. He turned to her with a calm, yet confused look on his face. Gabby leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"_You'll look at me with eyes that see, and melt into my waiting arms, and so I come to be the one, who's always standing close to you...reach out for me…"_

Sonny was paralyzed with shock. The only woman he's ever kissed was Vera, the local cheap prostitute. She was a nice lady, but nothing like Gabrielle. And Gabby wasn't a whore. He didn't know what to do, so he froze. He liked her back in high school, but never said anything. Brett was a big, strong, popular jock. So many thoughts ran through Sonny's head as Gabby held his face to hers.

Gabby noticed that Sonny wasn't responding to her kiss. She backed away slightly. "What's wrong, Sonny?" He sighed and slowly looked at her. She lightly rubbed her thumb on his cheek. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

'What the hell…' Sonny thought, and practically lunged forward to return her kiss. Their arms wrapped around one another and Gabby whipped his baseball cap off. The wind carried it to the dirt ground.

There was just something about Sonny that made Gabby want him badly. She didn't care what. She broke the lip-lock, and breathing heavily, she asked him, "Sonny?"

"Yeah…?"

"D'y'wanna come to my place?"

Sonny was trembling with anxiety. All he could manage was a nod.

Gabby kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the bed and into the cab of Sonny's truck.

Sonny started the engine and Gabby turned on the radio.

"_...you had a suntan line and red lipstick, I worked so hard for that first kiss, and a heart don't forget somethin' like that…"_

Gabby sang along to one of her favorite Tim McGraw songs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on," Gabby grabbed Sonny's tentative hand and led him inside her apartment. She threw her things into a dark room and took Sonny straight to the bedroom.

Gabby quickly took off her sweatshirt jacket and shoes. Sonny unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Gabby helped him out of his jeans as he unhooked her bra. As they slipped off their last articles of clothing they crawled into her bed. Gabby crawled on top of Sonny, forcefully kissing him and pinning him to the mattress. Sonny's arms lay stiffly at his sides - Gabby wondered why he wasn't touching her. She looked at him quizzically.

Sonny looked at her. "What?" he asked innocently.

Gabby ran her hands from his shoulders, along his arms, down to his hands. She took his right hand up to her lips and kissed the palm, and thought for a moment what to say.

"Y'know… I'm not doing this 'cause I'm... y'know… lonely, or anything…." She looked away, blushing a little.

Sonny slid to a sitting position with his back against the headboard. "I didn't think—"

"I know, I figured you didn't… I just wanted to make sure…" she smiled softly at him. "We don't have to, if y'don't want to."

Sonny squeezed her right hand which had been touching his. "I want to, Gabby."

They both smiled. Gabby leaned in to kiss him briefly and ran her hands along his chest and torso. She then slid down and to the side of Sonny, stopping at his waist. Sonny's thighs noticeably tensed with anticipation and apprehension. He watched her. He couldn't hold back much longer. He spread his fingers wide and placed his hand on her head. He entangled her long hair in his fingers. All thought was lost as an explosion came over him. Sonny, eyes closed, was reveling in this moment.

Gabby crawled up next to him and kissed his shoulder. "You alright, hun?" she giggled.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Wow."

Gabby grinned. But she needed his touch now. Gabby intertwined her fingers with his and guided his hand along her body. She shivered and moaned, and began caressing her breasts.

Sonny wasn't all too positive on what to do. He had Vera many times, but she was a quick and effortless lay. He didn't want this to be quick. Gabby looked so wonderful like his – eyes closed, mouth open, touching herself – he could watch her forever.

With one smooth motion, Sonny threw caution to the wind and at the same time kissed her gaping lips and grasped one of her breasts. He freed his left hand and grabbed Gabby's waist to slide her down from her sitting position. He was now on top of her, heart pounding and loins throbbing.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Gabby grinned and lightly pushed Sonny's shoulders down away from hers, giving him a wordless command to move south. His curious tongue explored every crease and crevice. Gabby moaned and moved her hips and played with her breasts again. Her breath quickened.

She moaned. "Oh, God…Sonnnyyy… _Uhhh_…. Don't stop...," she panted. She grasped Sonny's brown tresses and held him to her. Gabby met his thrusts and exploded in an orgasm. She continued to thrust and tremble for a moment, until she fell limp and released Sonny's hair. Her chest heaved and she gently massaged a breast. Sonny crawled up to her and they kissed. His tongue tasted of her own juices.

Sonny lowered his head onto her shoulder. "I need you," he said softly.

Gabby kissed his neck, then maneuvered her legs so that they wrapped around Sonny's body. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance and then thrust hard and deep inside her. The two both gasped and then watched each other. Sonny drew back and out all the way, then thrust back in again. Gabby's legs now held him in place. Sonny began driving into her rapidly. Gabby moaned in ecstasy. Sonny leaned forward and kissed her neck. Gabby wrapped her arms around his back. She felt another orgasm approaching when she heard Sonny grunt and felt an explosion inside of her. Gabby came after him, arching her neck backwards into the pillow. Sonny collapsed on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The couple lay still on the bed, united and motionless except their heaving chests. Gabby moved first. She kissed his neck and shoulder, and caressed his back which was damp with sweat. Sonny propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her with a tired smile. Gabby grinned and brought him down to kiss her lips. Sonny moved his hands along the curves of her glistening body.

He propped himself up again and looked at her.

She stared back at him. "What?" she laughed.

He grinned. "You know you're amazin', right?"

Gabby blushed. "Aww, well, you're not too bad yourself, hun." She returned his grin.

He leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips before he stood up.

"Hey…" Gabby was confused. "Where're you goin'?"

Sonny slipped his underwear and jeans back on. "Home." He looked at her matter-of-factly.

Gabby clutched the bed sheet to cover herself and sat up. Sonny searched around the room for the rest of his scattered clothes.

"You could stay the night, if you like," Gabby had a hint of longing in her voice.

"Nah," Sonny said. "I gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Oh…" Gabby pouted. "I'd like to see you again."

Sonny turned to her, buttoning his shirt. "I'll call you."

Gabby sulked when he said that. When Sonny finished dressing, he was about to leave but stopped himself. His instinct was just to leave, but something made him go over to her. He hesitated, then kissed her. "I _will_ call you," he looked her in the eyes, smiled, and turned to leave.

"I'm gonna hold you on that!…" she shouted as he left the room.

She smiled to herself for a few minutes, then reached for the phone to call her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonny got home from work the next day and lay in his bed. He wanted to call Gabby, but what would he say? He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to call her, to hear her voice and maybe she would make everything alright. He picked up the phone, stared at it for a moment, then looked for the piece of paper with her number on it. He dialed, and the phone rang. Three rings. No one picked up. Four, and then a click - it was Gabby's answering machine. The beep came, but Sonny was unable to speak. He hung up.

The gun. He had the gun. He had been overcome with rage and anguish when he bought it, intending to end his own suffering by ending his father's life. His eyes welled up with tears and the pain inside him was overwhelming. He was so confused. What if Gabby was just a one night thing? Just a lonely, horny girl, seeking out a pathetic, easy lay…. 'Nobody loves you' kept running through Sonny's mind. Nobody….

Sonny then heard a door slam open and heavy footsteps….

* * *

Gabby looked at her answering machine. A bright red "1" blinked on the display. She pressed "play", but there was nothing, only a date and time. Silence played on the machine for a few seconds, then the sound of the phone being hung up. She sighed, sulked, and went into the kitchen to make herself dinner.

Three days had passed, and no word from Sonny. Gabby hadn't thought to get his number.

Seven days and still nothing. That night her friend called.

"Hey hun, I just heard. Are you ok?" her friend asked.

"Um…" Gabby was confused. "Heard what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabby stared at the plus sign on the pregnancy test. After five tests, she stopped denying reality. She clutched at her abdomen. She closed her bloodshot eyes and envisioned Sonny at her side, feeling the life inside her with his own hand. She felt his phantom breath on her neck, and his invisible arms wrapped around her from behind…. She squeezed her eyes tight to stop from crying. She only had Sonny once, but she missed him; she wanted him again. She really liked him, what she knew of him, but would never know more. She couldn't give up this baby. It just wasn't in her to do so.

Gabby ran herself a bath and curled up in the warmth. She sank into the water and let her worries go for the moment. When she opened her eyes she saw her razor at the foot of the tub. She gazed at it at length, thinking about it, knowing the pain she'd temporarily cause herself and permanently cause her friends and family. Still, she wondered. Maybe she'd meet up with Sonny on the other side….

She shook her head and laughed. 'I don't think so,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes again and leaned back against the tub edge. She held her hand on her abdomen again and sighed. 'We'll be alright.' She smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hank heard a car pull up to his house and stepped outside.

Gabby got out of her beat up Volkswagen as Hank walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a bit irritated. He recognized her from the bar, the one who left with Sonny.

"Sorry to bother you so late. Are you Hank, Sonny's dad?" Gabby got Sonny's address from the same friend who gave her the remorseful news.

"I'm Hank, yeah. Can I help you?" Hank had his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

Gabby wasn't sure how to say what needed to be said. "Well, sir, I just wanted to..." she paused as a black woman walked up behind and then to the side of Hank. She continued, "I wanted to… pay my respects… I know it's only been a week since Sonny..." she caught site of the three graves to the side of the house and lost her thoughts.

"Do I know you?" he persisted to be difficult.

She looked back at Hank. "I'm Gabby, I went to school with Sonny and, well…," she laughed, "a week ago we had a little reunion…" Hank's stone cold face didn't help any. Gabby sighed and straightened her back. "I'm pregnant, Mr. Grotowski. I'm sure of it, and so is the doctor. It's Sonny's baby. I just thought a granddaddy should know, is all." She paused for any kind of acknowledgement. The black woman's jaw dropped and she looked up at Hank, whose face showed no emotion but annoyance. "O-kay then… I'll just be…going…" and Gabby turned to leave.

"Hey…" Hank finally said. Gabby turned to him. "Yer sure? It's Sonny's?"

"Yes, sir."

Hank sighed. "His, um… his grave's right over there if… if you wanna…"

Gabby smiled warmly, "Thank you," she said, and started to walk to the grave.

"Hey…" Hank said again, and again Gabby turned. "You take care of yourself and…" he made motions with his hand to her stomach area, "…the baby."

Gabby beamed, "Yes, sir." She walked over to the three graves and found Sonny's and stood in front of it. Leticia tugged on Hank's arm. "C'mon," she said softly, and the two went back into the house.

Gabby sat to the side of Sonny's headstone, not minding the dewy grass dampening her jeans. She reached out a hand and placed it on the earth of the grave, and placed her other hand on her abdomen. Her vision blurred through her tear-filled eyes.

She wept in silence for a long time. Finally she got a hold of herself, sat up straight and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna miss you, Sonny. We both will." She sniffled and wiped her cheeks dry. She looked up at the stars, smiled, and then looked back at the headstone. "You were a good soul," she sniffled again. "Your baby will be too." She quickly kissed the top of the headstone, got into her car, and drove home.


End file.
